


You're Right

by Jaiden_S



Series: Jai's Trick or Treat Drabble Stories [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/pseuds/Jaiden_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wants to watch a movie. Steve has something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phyncke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyncke/gifts).



> Part 1 of Jai's Trick or Treat Drabble Stories
> 
> Prompt: steve and bucky go to the movies and make out. They see an epic disaster film. :P  
> Gifted to: Phyncke

Bucky grimaced. The bottoms of his shoes made a sickening sound every time he peeled them off of the sticky theater floor. When he suggested they go see a movie, this was not what he had in mind.

“This place is disgusting,” he griped.

“You’re right,” Steve replied. 

“And a movie about a stingray tsunami? It’s gonna suck.”

Steve dug his fingers in the box of popcorn on Bucky’s lap. “You’re right,” he said, licking his salty fingers slowly, one-by-one.

Bucky’s eyes focused on Steve’s mouth. “You don’t care about the movie.”

“You’re right.” 

Steve's lips tasted like popcorn butter.


End file.
